


Good Old Days ♥

by otomiyatickles



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ayame and Shigure think back of te good old days when Shigure would keep Ayame awake during the night. -Can truly be seen as romance or extreme bromance because these guys are just like that haahaa.





	Good Old Days ♥

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> We had so much fun writing this ^0^ After that episode with Ayame we couldn’t help ourselves~ Thank you Mia for being a great writing partner again*w*
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 9/7/'19.  
> Co-written with user Ticklygiggles!

"Gure-san never lets me get any sleep."

"C'mon, honey, not in front of the kids," Shigure said, barely paying any attention to the teens, (Kyo and Yuki), wanting to kill him and Ayame right on the spot.

"Stop talking already!" the redhead threw a tantrum, Yuki joining in especially when Ayame joked about sleeping in Tohru’s room the next night, and while they continued to communicate loud and messily, Shigure dug around his memory for the last time he kept Ayame awake at night. He smirked. 

Actually, now that he thought about it, the last time wasn’t even _that_ long ago. It was before Kyo and Tohru moved in, that for sure, but Yuki was already there at the time. 

During his quarrel with the teens, Ayame looked at him, and from the blush on his face Shigure could just see he was figuring out his expression; he remembered too. Crystal clear. 

“Gure~?” The sound of Ayame’s whiny voice at his door at night was where his memory started off with. Shigure looked up, not sure if he heard that right.

“A-ya, is that you?”

“Gureeeeee~~” Anyone else would’ve freaked out, it sounded more like a ghost than a healthy human being. 

“Come on in, A-ya,” Shigure replied in a sing-song tone. The door opened slowly and clumsily, and Aya’s head - snake form - came peeking in. 

“You already transformed? Come on,” Shigure invited his snake friend. Ayame slithered into his bed, and embraced by warmth it didn’t take long before he turned back into his human form, and rolled into the satin nightwear Shigure had put down by his side. 

"Ah, this is great!" Ayame said, snuggling under Shigure's blanket until he was covered up to his nose. "Gure, Gure, cuddle me, cuddle me!" Ayame hurried, poking one of his hands out of the blanket to invite Shigure back in.

Shigure let out a soft chuckle as he went back into the bed. "Fine, fine."

"You wouldn't want me to freeze to death, would you? Yuki won’t let me sleep with him." He shivered when Shigure's warm arms wrapped around him, Ayame's forehead pressed against Shigure's throat.

"I wouldn't, no," Shigure answered, his hands rubbing Ayame's back to try and warm him up. He didn’t want to joke about Yuki not wanting to sleep with him since he knew Ayame was trying to get closer to him. "Besides, you are the best cuddler in our family,” he added in the end, playfully.

"I am, right~?" Ayame chuckled, moving closer to Shigure's body. "You too, Gure-san. Tori-san never cuddles me like this, either."

"He sadly doesn’t," Shigure chuckled as well, lightly brushing his blunt nails up and down Ayame's back making him shiver heavily. 

“....A-ya?” A soft hum came as a reply.

“Are you still ticklish?” He felt Ayame’s body stiffen, and then squirm even more when he increased the brushing of his back with his nails, and he started to move his fingers a little more.

“Why are you aski-” Ayame was already giggling softly, his face pressed against Shigure as he wiggled because of the touch.

“Well, because you are so inviting and…” Shigure’s words got lost somewhere since Ayame was already laughing softly, his legs kicking and the tiniest snorts were already remarkable. "... and because you're already like this and I'm barely touching you now." Shigure raised an eyebrow, feeling Ayame squirming against him, not trying to escape, but actually leaning against him.

"W-wehell, that's becahahause- ahahaha!" Ayame quickly tried to push the laughter back by covering his mouth with his hands as Shigure lightly scribbled his fingers into Ayame's firm stomach. 

"Because what, A-ya?" Shigure asked smugly, one of his arms embracing Ayame and the other clawing its fingers around Ayame's belly button, making him squeal behind his hand and let out muffled laughter. "Can't talk?"

"G-Guhuhuhure-san!" Ayame laughed, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Don't dohohoho this when Y-Yuki is hehehehere!" 

What would Yuki think about this! He would feel even more grossed up and embarrassed to have Ayame as a big brother and-

"Ahahaha! You knohohohow I'm so weak thehehere!" Ayame nearly shrieked when Shigure wormed his hand up under his arm, wiggling his fingers in, knowing how much that drives Ayame crazy. "Guhuhuhure!"

“Yes I do know, it’s because you told me. Also if I remember correctly… Right here~” He managed to stroke the skin right at the center of Ayame’s armpit and wiggled his finger teasingly. He did it to both sides, and got rewarded by a loud cackle as Ayame threw his head back before burying his face in his hands, leaning against Shigure. 

“Gahahad you’re mehehean!” Ayame giggled. As Shigure tickled his armpits, the struggles became fiercer and wilder, and at some point Ayame managed to flip himself over, ending up with his back against Shigure and continuing to squirm and laugh. 

“Stohohop!” Shigure was entertained by the new spooning position, and he leaned over him and mumbled in his ear. 

“Stop?” The whisper made Ayame squeak and let out more funny laughter. "Mkay," Shigure purred, pulling his hands out from under Ayame's arms and embracing him against his chest. 

Ayame blinked as his breathing calmed down a bit; he waited and waited and waited in the dark and silent room. "Gure?" He whispered, thinking that Shigure was fast asleep behind him.

"Yes, A-ya?" The voice right beside his ear made him jump slightly in surprise.

"Uh… why- why did you stop?"

"Why? You clearly asked me to stop, didn't you?" Ayame could hear the playful tone on Shigure's voice and he felt his fair cheeks heating up a bit. 

"I did, but it's just a natural reaction! Everyone asks for it to stop!" He explained and Shigure could hear the pout forming on Ayame's lips; he had to laugh. 

"Weren't you saying you didn't want Yuki to hear your laugh?" He asked, not really wanting to tease, but actually a bit worried about Ayame. 

"Well… maybe if you don't tickle my armpits for now and just tickle my waist, which is, by the way, another good spot," he said as a matter of fact, "I could hold my laughter a bit better."

"What? Here?" Shigure lightly scribbled his fingers against the satin-covered waist, and he felt Ayame jump slightly, and the soft melodious giggles were back again.

“Yehehes!” Shigure grinned, satisfied with the reaction and rubbed his head a little near Ayame’s neck, also tickling him with his hair.

“You like that? Here too?” He walked his fingers upwards a little, and gave his lower sides a tiny squeeze. Ayame yelped and jerked heavily.

“No! Nohoho I’ll -” Trembling hands grabbed a hold of both Shigure’s wrists and repositioned his hands at his waist.

“Just hehehere!” Shigure loved how Ayame was one of the few people who knew exactly what he wanted when getting tickled and was shameless enough to act because of it, but nevertheless he loved to also tease him.

“You’ll what?” he sang, and he squeezed his sides again. He cringed when Ayame kicked him as a reflex, but then more of the sweet restrained giggles and squeaks were heard, and he gripped his hands again.

“It’s toohohoo much! I’ll.. screheam!” Shigure cocked his head. As much as he wanted to hear him scream, he did not want Yuki to hear and flee the house.

“Alright alright.” He went back to lightly tickling Ayame’s waist, while also nuzzling the back of his neck through his long silver hair. 

Ayame giggled cutely, even scrunching his neck a bit when he felt Shigure's nose touching his skin. "Y-You cahahan also tihihickle me there."

"Where? Here in your neck?" Ayame nodded and Shigure let out a chuckle. "You are really enjoying yourself right now, huh?"

"Mahahahaybe," Ayame said still giggling by the tickling on his waist.

"Maybe yes or…?" Ayame let out a shriek that he quickly covered up with his hands when Shigure started to nibble around his neck.

His squirming intensified and his laughter grew a bit louder. Shigure easily found the weakest spot on Ayame's neck and nibbled at it playfully as his hands got a better hold of Ayame's waist and, instead of that fluttering tickling he was giving, he began to squeeze the curve of Ayame's waist, making him jolt and cackle against his hands. 

"Okay! Okahahahay!" Ayame laughed. "We shohohould slehehep now!" Shigure smiled, not stopping the playful assault.

“First you invite me to do this, and now you want to sleep?” He continued to tickle, squeezing and pinching at Ayame’s sensitive waist, causing him to buck and struggle against him under the blankets.

“Ehehehe! Yeees I’m tihihired!” Shigure nodded slowly. 

“Very well then.” The moment he stopped, Ayame’s struggling stopped abruptly and his loud breaths were heard. Shigure slowly moved his hands back towards his middle where they had started, and rested them flat against Ayame’s stomach. The moment he touched him there, Ayame jumped a little and a cute giggle escaped his lips as if he anticipated more tickling, but he then realized Shigure had really stopped, so he let out a content sigh.

“Thank you. Well then, night, Gure~” Ayame chimed playfully. Shigure fondly kissed the top of his head.

“Night.” The silence probably lasted for about three or four minutes. From the sound of Ayame’s breathing he could hear he was slowly dozing off already. He smirked. He was having none of that. 

Shigure slowly curled his fingers into claws right on Ayame's stomach and started to wiggle them sneakily. Ayame woke up immediately with a loud bark of laughter and a jump that scared Shigure.

"Woah! Do you think Yuki heard that?"

"Ahahaha! Why- why are you- wahahait!" Ayame felt his mind getting a little dizzy, the top of his head started to hurt for being woken up with such methods. 

"I tohohohold you I was sleepy!"

Shigure chuckled, his fingers climbing to Ayame's ribs. "That you did, but I'm suddenly feeling like I want to hear A-ya's laugh again."

Ayame threw his head back laughing rather loudly as Shigure tickled up and down his ribs. "A-ya, you are being too loud!"

"Then dohohohon't be so hahaharsh!" Ayame thrashed, but still covered his mouth to muffle up his laughter, praying in his heart that Yuki didn't hear him. 

"Dohohohon't go up there agahahahain!" Ayame begged when he felt those nimble fingers going straight for his underarms.

He clamped his arms to his sides, but Shigure easily lifted one of Ayame's elbows, (making him laugh desperately as he tried to pull it back in place against his side), and shot his hand in, letting go of Ayame's elbow to make him trap the hand right under his arm.

Ayame arched his back and laughed nearly hysterically as Shigure wiggled his fingers against his very ticklish armpit. "You are killing me! You ahahahare killing m- no! Nohohoho!" 

Shigure suddenly remembered that he also had another hand and he could use it on Ayame's waist and also a mouth that he could use on Ayame's neck. All in all, this attack was just way worse than what he did earlier, and he loved everything about it. 

“Nohohoo! Not there not there not there!” Ayame wailed, flopping and twisting his body so that he ended up back with his face against Shigure’s chest, and he buried his face there. He clenched Shigure’s shirt and laughed straight into his chest, making Shigure chuckle in delight.

“You’re having _so_ much fun here~” he teased as his trapped fingers continued to tickle his armpit while he also kept brushing at that certain spot on Ayame’s waist. Ayame’s voice was getting squeakier, and his breathing alternated between quick short breaths and deep gasps.

“I’m toohohoo sensitive Gureehehe! I’ll dieee!” Shigure should have stopped, but it was hard to do so. 

His fingers continued to work on that sensitive body, playing it like an instrument, he was even dozing off himself partly since Ayame’s laughter just sounded so sweet and soothing, and that while his fingers never stopped their quest. 

Until…

_Poof._

Shigure blinked and looked down at where Ayame had been. Lifting the blankets, he could see the shape of A-ya’s snake form hidden beneath the silky fabric of the nightwear, and he slowly came slithering out, the exhaustion clear on his little face. 

“You overdid it, Gure~” snake-Ayame said in a whiny tone. Shigure gaped at him, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

“Well, you kinda did ask for it, A-ya,” he teased. He reached out and lightly scratched at the smooth snake skin, making Ayame giggle and move in the weirdest circles to dodge his tickly touch. 

“ _Hehe_! I say we call it a day,” Ayame said without denying any of that. 

Shigure chuckled and nodded his head. "Fine, I think you did have enough for tonight. Let's just wait for you to change ba- oh, there you are."

Ayame's cheeks were still a bit pink after all his laughter and struggling and he was even pouting a bit as he put the satin nightwear back on his body. 

"If you keep sulking like that I'm gonna start all over again," Shigure warned, poking Ayame's belly before he covered it with his clothes, he giggled, flinching away.

"Nohoho, I'm not sulking!" Ayame giggled and when Shigure didn't attack him again, he let out a sigh and finally tucked himself back in bed.

"Do you want me to cuddle you?" Shigure asked with his arms open.

"If you're not going to do anything funny again, then yes." Ayame quickly found his spot between Shigure's arms and when fingers started to massage his scalp, he let out a long pleased sigh. "Goodnight Gure-san ~"

Shigure smiled, embracing Ayame closer to him. "Goodnight, A-ya."

......

" _How much time do you plan to stay?!_ " Kyo's loud yells brought Shigure back from his memory and he sent a quick glance towards Ayame who was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, pink cheeks and a little smile on his lips. 

"I told you already that I'm sleeping with Tohru-kun!"

"You need to leave!"

"You can sleep at my room, A-ya," Shigure said behind the newspaper in his hands. "Unless you are scared?" Ayame’s eyes found his, and they both smirked.

“Scared? Not at all.” Shigure winked in response. As the angry, and in Tohru’s case flustered, teens left for school, both adults were left in silence. 

“...I don’t think they will let me stay any longer.” Ayame smiled a hopeless smile, and Shigure lowered his newspaper. 

“Well that is too bad,” he replied. 

Ayame hesitated and fiddled with his hair. “Would you maybe mind….? Like right now?” His shy grin made Shigure blush slightly, and he chuckled. He had _hoped_ he would ask. 

“Not at all, A-ya.” Putting down the newspaper, he moved over to where Ayame was sitting, and even though the latter flinched slightly when he lunged at him, he still allowed him to scitter his fingers all over his body to make him laugh again.

Now, that brought both of them back to the good old days. 


End file.
